sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rock the Cat (Reboot)
Backstory Rock grew up spending most of his time alone, teaching himself how to shoot, lock pick and climb amongst other skills. He particularly enjoyed shooting bottles, cans and the like from fences and walls with his father’s revolver, spending hours practising each week. Later on in life and short on money, he began to travel the world, using the skills he learnt as a boy to do whatever jobs payed out, with him typically working as an assassin. This earns him enough money to pay for lodgings and food for a few weeks. Although he would rather not be doing it, he enjoys the thrill of his work. Appearance Rock has short black fur and an off-white muzzle. He is slender and tall, with very little muscle. He typically wears a white, collared shirt and pair of dark cargo pants. A khaki trench coat and a green fedora are also worn most of the time. Personality Rock is a lone wolf, insisting that he works better without others (though whether this is the case is debatable). Fortunately this won’t stop him from working in a team whenever it is needed. His lifestyle demands that he is rarely committed to a cause so he can often be bought out. He is a stoic and optimistic individual, always hoping for the best, insisting that “things will get better”. Stats Skills Excellent perception Due to his lack of power and defence, Rock has to rely on his environment to get the advantage. Because of this, he is far more tuned in to his surroundings than most, allowing him to notice things that could help him achieve an advantage. Gun skills Since his main weapon is a revolver, his usage of it has left him an adept sharpshooter. Rock is able to draw quickly and shoot with outstanding accuracy, even while moving. Agility Practice has helped to make Rock very agile. He has a good sense of balance and is able to move across narrow beams without falling. He is also a good climber, even if not particularly fast. Lock picking This is a skill that Rock taught himself to help himself. Because it was self-taught, he is by no means an expert and is unable to crack tougher locks. He carries around basic equipment to help him in his pocket most of the time. Weapons Revolver Originally his father’s, Rock’s main weapon is a revolver. Its good damage potential and accuracy allow him to rely on it, though its low fire rate and capacity let it down somewhat. It is well maintained, but still has scratches and surface damage from usage. Knife A single edged knife that is kept sheathed in Rock’s pocket. He is a decent fighter with it with it at best and prefers to use it as a tool rather than a weapon. Weaknesses * Despite having a knife, Rock is not the best close-quarters fighter, being easy to overwhelm. * He isn't very tough. His low defence means he goes down faster than most and his lack of strength makes it hard for him to retaliate at close range. * He is rarely committed to a cause he is being payed to fight for. It is easy to encourage him to step down. Category:Males Category:Cats